Comme quoi, tout est possible
by Arrya
Summary: Comment séduire un Draco Malfoy en vacances ? Harry Potter n'aura finalement pas à se poser la question, si tu ne viens pas à Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy viendra à toi ! UA
1. Espoirs

**Comme quoi, tout est possible …**

**Disclaimer :** Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non … définitivement pas… vive notre chère et bien aimée J.K.R. !

_**Note :** Cette idée de fiction m'est venue quand je passais moi-même mes vacances au club Med de Marrakech et que j'y ai croisé un sosie de Draco Malefoy… J'espère que vous aimerez ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_Alors pour la ptite précision, je reprends une fic que j'ai déjà écrite et qui était à la base un DM/OC pour la transformer en DM/HP, voir si elle a plus de succès_ ;)

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Recontextualisation de l'histoire :** Draco fait parti du monde sorcier, grand héros de la guerre aux cotés de Dumbledore, ses deux parents ont été tués pendant la guerre, il a hérité de toute la fortune Malfoy, du manoir et on lui a décerné, ainsi qu'à tous les autres combattants, l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, pour service rendu à la communauté sorcière. Depuis ses 18 ans, il est donc sous le feu des projecteurs, considéré comme l'un des héros de la guerre, son charisme et son physique avantageux ne l'aidant pas à se faire oublier. Harry Potter est un sorcier français, il n'a rien à voir avec la guerre et étudiais à Beauxbâtons._

**Chapitre 1 : Espoir...**

Draco Malfoy était le rêve de tout célibataire accompli. Grand, beau, musclé, sexy, charmeur, craquant, jeune (23 ans), intelligent, célibataire (d'après les rumeurs du moment), héros de la guerre, qui savait parler aux femmes et d'après ce qu'on en disait, il était plutôt sympa... Oh Bien sûr, son masque de dédain aristocratique était toujours présent sur son visage quand il était de sortie, mais ses condisciples de Poudlard, racontaient dans de multiples magazines, que quand on arrivait à le fissurer (le masque hein), on trouvait quelqu'un d'assez sympathique pour un Malfoy.

Le seul petit problème était qu'on associait directement le nom Draco Malfoy aux horribles mots : purement, simplement et totalement I-N-A-C-C-E-S-S-I-B-L-E…

Le croiser dans la rue, pouvait donner lieu à de vraies émeutes féminines et masculines… Mais croiser Draco Malfoy était une tache bien plus difficile qu'on ne se l'imaginait … En effet, ces émeutes étaient malheureusement les causes de ses rarissimes sorties ( si nombreuses sorties il y avait, elles se faisaient incognito).

Se retrouver dans le même Bar, Club ou encore Hôtel que Draco Malfoy était encore plus difficile... Généralement parce qu'il réservait l'étage d'un hôtel ou un Club en entier pour lui et ses amis et que les Aurors étaient très nombreux, omniprésent durant toute la soirée, et contrôlaient les identités avec une efficacité incroyable. Alors passer ses _entières_ vacances d'été avec Drago Malfoy relevait de l'infaisable, ou du miracle, si on veut...

C'est donc bien un miracle qui se produisit ce jour de juillet, au Club Med de Marrakech appelé La Palmeraie, quand Harry Potter, (23 ans, étudiant sorcier français, qui pour plus de calme et de sérénité avait décidé de passé ses vacances chez les moldus), vit débarquer Draco Malfoy, LE Draco Malfoy, enfin il pensait, au bord de la piscine où il se prélassait en sirotant un cocktail.

Il n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux...

Draco s'allongea sur une chaise longue à sa droite et masqua immédiatement son visage avec un magazine qui trainait par là.

Harry n'était sûr de rien… Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être lui… Et pourtant, la démarche, le port de tête, les cheveux, le visage... Bon en même temps, il avait des lunettes de soleil... Il l'avait peut être confondu avec un moldu qui lui ressemblait… Et puis il avait lu dans la presse londonienne que Draco Malfoy avait été élevé selon une stricte éducation sang-pur… C'est vrai qu'un Malfoy chez les moldus, ça relevait presque de l'impossible. Même si les persécutions n'étaient plus à l'ordre du jour, la guerre étant terminée, il est connu que les moldus n'ont jamais été, et ne seront certainement jamais, ses meilleurs potes... Toute une éducation ne se fait pas la malle du jour au lendemain… Non, non, non, décidément, ça ne pouvait pas être Draco Malfoy.

Harry émergea de ses réflexions mentales pour voir qu'anciennement couché sur le ventre, il s'était dressé sur les coudes, le cou tendu dans sa direction, et qu'il avait également renversé son cocktail à la tequila sur sa serviette, le tout sans s'en rendre compte...

« Pathétique, pensa-t-il, je suis pathétique. »

Après avoir opéré à un changement de serviette, il se coucha sur le dos, afin de peaufiner son bronzage ventral et se replongea dans le roman moldu qu'il avait commencé. Mais son cerveau était focalisé sur autre chose. Ses pensées passaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit sans qu'il arrive lui-même à en saisir le sens.

Au bout de la 10ème relecture de la même ligne de son livre, sans qu'il sache pour autant ce que l'auteur y avait raconté, il reconnu qu'il y avait un problème. Délaissant sa lecture il tourna la tête et son regard se posa immédiatement sur le « pseudo Draco Malfoy ». Le voilà son problème. Il était justement entrain de s'étaler de la crème solaire sur le torse et Harry nota en regardant autour de lui qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas rester indifférent au charme de ce sosie de Malfoy. Mais c'est là qu'il avait un avantage. Si cette … euh magnifique créat... (non, non, ne surtout pas commencer à penser comme ça), euh …merveilleuse appari … (non toujours pas)... Bref, si cette … personne au corps si parf… (STOOP), s'insurgeait-il mentalement. Donc si cet _individu_ était réellement Draco Malefoy … Alors il possédait un sérieux avantage sur ses « futures » rivales car, premièrement, il était sorcier, et deuxièmement, il connaissait un peu le personnage d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans tout les torchons qui publiaient sur lui.

Bien. D'abord, s'assurer qu'il s'agit bien de Draco Malfoy et pour cela, choisir une technique d'approche… C'est là que ça se corse. On exclue immédiatement le coup du « j'ai oublié ma crème solaire je peux t'emprunter la tienne ? » Beaucoup trop nunuche... On évite également le pseudo tordage de cheville devant sa chaise longue, accompagné du classique renversé de cocktail sur de ses affaires, Harry était persuadé qu'il le prendrait très mal si de la Tequila Sunrise venait à s'installer sur sa chemise immaculée, soigneusement pliée à coté de lui. Non, il ne fallait pas vouloir être remarqué… Il allait simplement se diriger sur la droite, vers le bar pour reprendre la Tequila Sunrise qu'il avait malencontreusement renversé sur sa serviette. Draco étant sur le chemin, il allait passer devant sa chaise longue et lui jeter un coup d'œil aussi discret que possible, à l'aller et au retour. S'il passait suffisamment près de lui, il était à peu près sûr de pouvoir l'identifier.

Décidé, il posa son roman sur la table jouxtant à sa chaise longue et se dirigea vers le bar.

Ce n'était que la première étape… Mais Harry aurait du savoir que les plans ne se déroulent jamais comme prévu...

En effet, l'allée jusqu'au bar s'était très bien déroulée, tout allait bien, mis à part qu'au moment où il avait tourné la tête vers le « prétendu Malfoy », celui-ci s'était baissé pour prendre un autre magazine par terre. Il n'avait donc pas pu voir son visage.

Mais Harry ne s'était inquiété de rien, il lui restait le retour pour déterminer si oui, ou non cet homme était Draco Malefoy. Lorsque le serveur lui tendit son verre avec un clin d'œil aguicheur, il l'ignora et pivota avec néanmoins un grand sourire vers sa chaise longue. Mais son sourire s'affaissa instantanément sur ses lèvres. Un véritable ban de nunuche était agglutiné tout autour de « Malfoy ». Il les entendait d'ici, « tu pourrais me prêter le magazine que tu viens de terminer ? », « tu veux quelque chose à boire je vais au bar ?», « tu es ici tout seul ?», « tu ne veux pas venir t'asseoir avec nous ? »…

« Et merde …»

Il continua néanmoins son chemin et nota que la plupart des filles autour de « Malfoy » étaient plutôt pas mal du tout… Intéressant…

Si la première étape consistait à vérifier si ce spécimen était bel et bien Draco Malfoy, la deuxième consistait elle, à savoir si ce jeune homme jouait sur les deux bords, chose très répandue chez les sorciers, surtout les sangs-purs qui se mettent en tête depuis des siècles à faire parler de leur vie amoureuse sulfureuse, en s'affichant avec le plus de conquêtes possible jusqu'au mariage avec un, ou une, autre sang pur…

Donc, si au milieu de toutes ces attentions prodiguées par de si jolies jeunes femmes, Draco le grand séducteur ne trouvait chaussure à son pied, Harry pourrait peut-être en déduire, qu'il jouait plus sur l'autre bord ces temps-ci…

Draco avait l'air très exaspéré.

Harry s'autorisa un sourire amusé et s'installa pour suivre la confrontation.

Il avait l'air de plus en plus agacé. D'un geste sec, Draco retira ses lunettes de soleil. Harry qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène, eut la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Draco Malfoy…

Et c'est à ce moment là, que l'impossible se produisit. Les deux yeux gris orageux de Malfoy se posèrent sur lui. Son cœur rata d'abord un battement puis son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement. Il eu l'impression que son estomac descendait en chute libre au plus profond de son ventre et le rouge afflua sur ses joues.

La vache ! Il est fort ce con !

Harry détourna immédiatement le regard, mais fut contraint de relever la tête lorsqu'il entendit une voix chaude et puissante s'exclamer :

« David ! »

C'était Draco. Et il le regardait. Il jeta un bref coup œil derrière lui, fronçant les sourcils, pensant qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, mais Draco renchérit :

« David, c'est dingue de te voir ici ! » fit-il en s'avançant à grandes enjambées jusqu'à Harry, qui était de plus en plus déconcerté.

Soudain le déclic se fit. Il cherchait simplement de l'aide pour se sortir de là. Quoi de mieux qu'une ancienne connaissance pour éloigner les importunes. Bon, ici il n'était qu'une "pseudo" ancienne connaissance, mais il s'en contenterait. Remis de ses émotions, son visage se fendit en un large sourire et il entra dans son jeu :

« Draco ! Ca alors quelle bonne surprise ! », il se leva d'un bond, « tu as tellement changé que j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître ! »

Une expression de surprise passa rapidement sur le visage de Draco quand il l'entendit prononcer son véritable prénom, mais il se reprit immédiatement et continua :

« C'est incroyable ! Comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ? Aller, viens avec moi on va se prendre un verre dans un endroit _tranquille_ pour se raconter comment vont nos vies depuis le temps. »

Sans réfléchir, Harry laissa toutes ses affaires sur sa chaise longue et suivit Draco, qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules, comme il l'aurait fait à un bon vieux camarade de classe. Il essaya de rester neutre et inexpressif sous se contact, mais il ne pu réprimer un frisson, malgré la soudaine chaleur qui s'était emparée de son corps.

Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et eu la vision fugace d'une armée de harpie prête à lui sauter à la gorge juste avant de bifurquer sur la gauche et ainsi, sortir de leur champ de vision. Elles avaient plutôt l'air en colère… Et elles le connaissaient plutôt bien lui, pour s'être fait toutes remballées la première semaine de son arrivée quand elles lui avaient sautées dessus un peu comme Draco. Mais il leur avait vite fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas de leur bords et qu'elles ne les intéressaient pas, ni physiquement, ni mentalement…

Abrités derrière un mur, ils étaient enfin tranquilles. Le sourire factice « heureux » de Draco s'effaça, laissant place à un sourire polit. Il retira son bras de l'épaule d'Harry et se tourna face à lui :

« - Je suis désolé pour ça, merci d'avoir joué le jeu …, fit il l'air contrit

- Ce fut un plaisir, lui sourit Harry ironiquement.

- Je suppose que tu es un sorcier, avança Draco.

- Exact … »

Il marqua une courte pose et voyant que Draco ne parlait pas, reprit d'un ton hésitant :

« - Sans vouloir être indiscret, qu'est ce qu'un Malfoy fabrique dans un camp de vacances moldu ? »

Draco resta silencieux un court moment. Il le dévisageait avec attention, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose. Harry dû mettre toute sa maîtrise de lui même en œuvre, pour ne pas rougir sous ce regard perçant.

« - C'est étrange, reprit-il enfin, éludant sa question, tu sembles avoir le même âge que moi mais je ne me souviens pas de toi à Poudlard…

- C'est normal, j'ai fais ma scolarité à Beauxbâton, mais je fais maintenant mes études en Angleterre, répondit-il.

- Je vois, fit-il simplement. »

Il se tût quelques secondes, qui semblèrent des heures à Harry puis, il reprit avec un air charmeur et noble :

« Mais quel est donc le nom de la charmante personne, que je me dois de remercier pour m'avoir sorti des griffes de mes agresseurs féminins ? »

Cette fois-ci Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir et son cœur refit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine « Malfoy était entrain de le draguer ou il rêvait ? ». C'était incroyable l'effet que ce type avait sur lui… Il réussit néanmoins à ne pas bafouiller quand il lui répondit :

« - Harry, je m'appel Harry Potter.

- Eh bien Harry, reprit Draco d'une voix grave et sensuelle, un simple merci serait trop maigre, comparé au dur moment que j'aurais eu à passer si tu n'avais pas été là... »

Tout en parlant, il avait prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

« - ... Permets moi donc, de t'inviter à dîner en ma compagnie se soir, acheva-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement et en lui baisant la main. »

Si Harry s'était laissé aller, il aurait certainement fait comme son estomac pour la 3ème fois de la journée : le classique saut périlleux arrière, puis il se serait jeté au cou de Malfoy, l'aurait embrassé comme jamais il ne l'avait été, l'aurait allongé par terre et l'aurait violé devant tout le monde… Mais Harry étant une personne civilisée, il ne fit que rassembler les dernières forces mentales qui lui restaient pour s'empêcher de rougir et articula distinctement d'une voix sensuelle :

« - Avec grand plaisir, Mr Malfoy. Je suis dans la chambre 328, passez me chercher à 20h…, termina-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Magnifique, répondit celui-ci, le gratifiant à son tour d'un sourire ravageur, à ce soir donc, à 20h, devant ta … chambre. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure qui coulait sur Harry, le traversant, s'insinuant en lui comme un doux poison, caressant doucement sa peau, faisant résonner cette voix dans sa tête et lui donnant des bouffées de chaleurs. Puis avec un dernier regard sensuel, il lâcha lentement sa main et partit vers le chemin qui menait à l'opposé de la piscine.

Harry aurait presque put avoir un orgasme rien qu'en écoutant cette voix, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, frémissant de désir. Merlin qu'il remerciait les shorts de bain larges. Heureusement qu'il était partit, une seconde de plus et il n'aurait peut-être pas pu se retenir de dire, ou de faire quelque chose de stupide… Comment pouvait-il être charismatique et envoutant à ce point ? C'était comme une vélane, version masculin… Mais en mieux.

Harry resta assit, alangui au même endroit encore un moment, repassant les paroles de Draco dans son esprit brumeux. Il était sous le choc. En moins de 15 minutes, il avait réussit à parler au GRAND Draco Malfoy en personne, à se faire draguer par le SUBLIMISSIMEMENT BEAU Draco Malfoy et à décrocher un dîner en tête à tête avec le DIVINEMENT ENVOUTANT Draco Malfoy…

« Au mon dieu, réussit-il à articuler… Là, j'ai besoin d'un verre… »

Se relevant péniblement, il marcha d'un air absent, jusqu'au bar de la piscine et commanda une tequila au barman.

« - Tequila Sunrise ? demanda le serveur avec un sourire.

- Non, non, tequila pure, répondit-il, le regard angoissé. »

Il se jeta sur son verre dès qu'il fut sur le bar et avala cul sec, la boisson transparente.

« - Un autre, ordonna-t-il. »

Le barman, le regarda abasourdit et s'exécuta. Harry descendit le deuxième verre de la même manière, puis sans un mot quitta le bar et se dirigea vers sa chaise longue afin de récupérer ses affaires. Mieux valait quitter la piscine avant que l'une des groupies mécontentes, qui essayaient pour le moment de le tuer avec le regard, ne se décide à passer vraiment à l'action.

Il essaya de ne pas imaginer leur réaction, quand elles le verraient, le soir même, au restaurant, au bras de Draco.

Il pouvait laisser tomber le projet de se faire des ami(e)s cet été… Les filles de son âge l'avait certainement déjà toutes pris en grippe et ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour les garçons … A ce train là, les seul(e)s ami(e)s qu'il sera susceptible de se faire pendant ses vacances seront des filles et des garçons de moins de 12ans …

« Foutu Malfoy », marmonna t il, en fourrant rageusement ses affaires dans son sac…

_**A suivre...**_

_Comment va se dérouler ce diner en tête à tête ? Sera-t-il à la hauteur des espérances d'Harry ? Vous saurez la suite vendredi prochain :)_

* * *

_Un petit mot ? Juste pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas..._


	2. Désillusions

**Comme quoi, tout est possible …**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Maxime, pour le reste, je les renvois donc à leur réelle propriétaire, notre chère et bien aimée J.K.R.**

**RAR's :  
**_**Minia :** en effet Harry fait un peu groupie ici, mais comprends le, imagine que Johnny Depp débarque au Club Med quand tu y passes tes vacances ! Comment réagirais-tu ? :p Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. ;)  
**Nanami77 :** la technique de l'évitement est en libre service mais je tiens à être la première au courant quand tu l'utiliseras :p J'espère que ce chapitre te satisferas, on en apprendra un peu plus sur nos deux bourreaux des cœurs, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;)  
**kaylee** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début ;)  
**Linette :** voilà ta patience récompensée ! ;)  
**Nagimel :** merci de tes encouragements, pour les reviews comme tu dis ce n'est que le premier chapitre, ça ne peut qu'augmenter ;)_

_Hello tout le monde, here is the 2nd chapter et 2 jours avant la date prévue en plus c'est pas gentil ça ?! __Bon avant de vous laisser vous abîmer dans les méandres de mes écrits, je précise quelque peu les choses, ce que je n'avait point fait me semble-t-il, dans mon premier chapitre. Donc cette fiction sera un ThreeShots + un épilogue, il n'y aura donc que 4 chapitres. Voilà pour les précisions, sinon j'espère que l'attente n'as pas été trop longue… Non ?... vraiment pas ?… Vraiment, vraiment pas ?... Sûr ? :p … Bon, bon çavaçava j'arrête… Le voilà votre chapitre :p _

_Petite décicace à ma vile serpentarde préférée **iantocullen** ;) a **elleay sahbel** pour son enthousiasme et sa fidélité ;) et à mon petit **Luganel** qui est devenu aussi féru de HPDM que la pire des lectrice de ce site en si peu de temps :p Un grand merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot **Jenin, Nanami77, Nagimel, Linette, Minia, Kaylee et liberlycaride** ;) _

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

_**Résumé :**__ Comme toutes les jeunes femmes et les jeunes hommes du monde de la sorcellerie (et pas que du monde de la sorcellerie d'ailleurs), Harry Potter est assez sensible au charme diabolique de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci débarque d'ailleurs en personne, dans le même club de vacances moldu que lui. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Harry aide Draco à se libérer d'une invasion féminine intempestive. Pour le remercier, Draco l'invite à diner en sa compagnie le soir même. Harry accepte..._

**Chapitre 2 : Désillusions...**

Il était sept heures moins le quart quand Harry décida de s'affoler. Il avait pris une potion apaisante à durée limité, afin de ne pas se manger le cerveau pendant son après midi et pouvoir profiter pleinement des dernières heures de tranquillité qui lui restaient.

Il avait donc commaté sur son lit de midi à quatorze heures, car il faisait bien trop chaud pour sortir. Puis, il s'était trouvé un petit coin tranquille (et un peu dissimulé) dans l'herbe parfaitement verte et douce qui jouxtait à la piscine, où il avait lu pendant quatre heures d'affilées un livre moldu passionnant. (Ah, si les moldus étaient doués pour quelque chose, c'était bien la littérature !) Mais sur le coup de six heures et quart, les effets de la potion commencèrent à s'atténuer. Pris d'un excès de panique, il ramassa son livre et rentra à son bungalow en quatrième vitesse.

Il passa la demi-heure suivante à faire les cents pas dans toutes les directions, à marmonner des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens, à se diriger vers un endroit pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien à y faire et repartir dans la direction opposé, à s'allumer cigarette sur cigarette pour essayer de se détendre et à jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques et convulsifs à son stock de potion apaisante qu'il était très tenté d'avaler en entier.

**18h45**

Harry s'assit sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains. Jugeant qu'il avait assez stressé pour les cinq années à venir, il décida de se calmer.

_Inspire… Expire, voilà c'est ça Harry_, se morigéna-t-il.

Le meilleur moyen d'éloigner le stress était de s'occuper l'esprit. Ni une, ni deux, il commença à s'affairer. D'abord, choisir sa tenue.

**19h00**

Il avait opté pour une tenue class et simple : un pantalon de costume noir en tissus léger, qui moulait ses fesses et ses cuisses et une chemise d'un vert clair, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et le hale doré de sa peau. Il laisserait les trois premiers boutons ouverts pour faire plus détendu, moins guindé et plus sexy bien sûr. Content de son choix, il fila dans la douche.

**19h30**

Bon il s'était un eu éternisé sous la douche. Le petit électrochoc que son cœur fit quand il regarda sa montre le lui prouva. Il se sécha et s'habilla rapidement. Fin prêt en quelques secondes, il constata qu'il s'était un peu inquiété pour rien.

_Bon, finalement j'suis pas si en retard que ça_, se sourit-il.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil confortable de sa chambre, détendu et délassé par sa douche et se laissa aller à ses pensées.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour Draco Malfoy… La première chose qu'il avait vue quand il avait transplané en Angleterre avec sa valise pour s'installer, était une énorme publicité pour un magazine féminin sorcier, orné d'une photo de lui. La photo le montrait superbement habillé lors d'une soirée de gala en faveur d'il ne savait plus quel organisme caritatif. Sur le moment, il avait lâché sa valise et était resté bêtement abîmé dans la contemplation de cet être si parfait…

C'était la première personne qu'il avait vu en arrivant en Angleterre, même si ce n'était que sur une photo. Ca pouvait paraître stupide –non, c'était stupide, mais il s'était sentit lié immédiatement à lui, comme s'il avait partagé quelque chose avec lui à travers cette photographie… Oui c'était réellement stupide, de la divagation d'adolescent…

Depuis il avait suivit avec plus ou moins d'intérêt la vie de Draco Malfoy par des articles qui paraissaient ici et là dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Apparemment Draco Malfoy était la grande star du moment dans le monde sorcier anglophone et Harry avait apprit peu de temps après que c'était un héros de guerre. Mais son incroyable charisme et beauté avait largement contribué à le faire devenir coqueluche de toutes ces damoiselles et de quelques messieurs. Il avait l'impression que les sorciers ne parlaient que de lui.

Ainsi, partout où il allait, il était en permanence entouré de Draco Malfoy, de ses photos, des articles le concernant, des rumeurs… Il l'avait comme accompagné au cours de sa vie en Angleterre, comme un point de repère, une présence spéciale et rassurante toujours auprès de lui.

Harry perdit un moment le cours de ses pensées, puis se rappela soudain de l'instant de leur rencontre.

Le rencontrer en personne avait été assez impressionnant. En partie parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout et encore moins qu'il s'adresse à lui. Le voir se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui était déjà en soit un exploit, mais lui parler et dîner avec lui était une vraie merveilleuse occasion de passer outre son foutu fanatisme et découvrir qui était vraiment Draco Malfoy…

**19h50**

Harry se leva doucement du fauteuil confortable. Encore dans les brumes de ses pensées, il conjura nonchalamment un grand miroir dont la chambre était dépourvue et observa son reflet. Sans se vanter, il était plutôt pas mal. Il avait bien fait d'acheter cette chemise, quant au pantalon, c'était un ami de longue date qui lui avait déjà valu pas mal de bonnes soirées. Son reflet dans le miroir sorcier lui fit un clin d'œil et leva le pouce un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry eut un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres et se détourna. A ce moment même, un léger coup fut frappé à sa porte.

**20h00**

Ponctuel le Malfoy !

Bizarrement son esprit était calme et pas stressé pour le moins du monde. Depuis son voyage dans ses souvenirs il était passé au dessus de la forte impression que lui avait faite Draco. Après tout ce n'était qu'un homme comme les autres, pas un Dieu. Il tendit une main vers la poignée et ouvrit la porte qui le séparait du mec le plus sexy qu'il ait pourtant jamais rencontré.

…

Rectification. Draco Malfoy _était_ un Dieu.

Si la beauté pouvait tuer, Harry serait mort à l'instant même où ses yeux avaient effleurés Draco. Il était époustouflant. Purement et divinement beau … Pantalon noir, chemise en soie grise anthracite, ouverte sur son torse musclé, ses cheveux mis longs reposaient désordonnés autour de son visage, lui donnant un air sauvage et insaisissable et ses yeux … ce regard glacé et brulant à la fois qui le pénétrait de toutes parts, le passant au rayon X, le détaillant outrageusement avec un air satisfait.

Harry tenta vainement d'empêcher son estomac de bondir dans son ventre, parce que ça devenait vraiment dérangeant, mais c'était peine perdue. D'ailleurs, tout le stress qui s'était dissipé, refit surface d'un seul coup, comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait pour se re-manifester sournoisement.

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger ni parler. Il restait soufflé, à le regarder, le détailler également, se repaître de cette vision enchanteresse. Malfoy parla enfin :

« - Tu es magnifique Harry, dit il dans un sourire.

- Euh… Merci, et il se força à ne pas rougir, tu n'es pas mal non plus, ajouta t il avec un petit sourire appréciateur.

Ils restèrent encore un petit moment à se regarder en souriant, puis Draco prit de nouveau la parole

- Allons-y », l'enjoignit-il.

Harry lui emboita le pas et ils marchèrent jusqu'au restaurant.

**20h15**

Au moment d'entrer dans le restaurant, Harry inspira un grand coup. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur eux. Plus ils avançaient, plus le silence se faisait derrière eux. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage. Les vacanciers se figeaient et les regardaient marcher, avec admiration pour certains, avec jalousie pour d'autre, ou encore avec désir… C'est vrai qu'ils étaient magnifiques tout les deux, leurs vêtements simples qui leur allaient si bien, rivalisant de beauté et de charmes … Harry avait un peu l'habitude qu'on se retourne sur son passage, mais jamais à ce point là. Il était un peu embarrassé et son regard allait souvent détailler le sol (du reste très bien carrelé) du restaurant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié être le centre d'attention, il ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir.

Draco lui, avait la tête haute, le regard indifférent, la démarche posée et l'air assuré. Il devait vraiment avoir l'habitude lui…

Draco avait réservé une table un peu à l'écart du reste du monde sur la terrasse afin qu'ils y soient tranquilles. Enfin de toute façon le restaurant était si gigantesque qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se retrouver collés à qui que ce soit.

« - Eh bien, tu as des fans jusque chez les moldus, plaisanta Harry, quand ils se furent assit.

- Je ne crois pas ce n'était que moi que tous ces hommes regardaient…, lui glissa-t-il avec un sourire. »

Harry rougit légèrement… Impossible de faire autrement de toute façon.

« - Ah tiens, au fait, reprit-il innocemment, j'ai oublié de te donner ça, pour te remercier de m'avoir secouru ce matin. »

Harry vit une rose blanche éclatante apparaître dans les mains de Draco. Il la lui tendit.

Il la prit, hésitant, ne sachant que répondre, s'il devait lui sauter au cou et le demander en mariage ou simplement lui sourire et le remercier…

Il opta pour la deuxième option mais garda néanmoins la première dans un coin de son esprit.

« - C'est très… Enfin, merci beaucoup Draco », lui fit-il les yeux rivés sur la rose.

Il sourit.

« - Ravi que ça te plaise ! Allons prendre quelque chose à manger, avant qu'il ne nous reste plus rien ! »

Harry fixa la rose au niveau de son cœur avec un faible sort qui pouvait être exécuté sans baguette, puisqu'il avait laissé la sienne dans sa chambre pour plus de commodité. Ca tiendrai au moins la soirée, pensa-t-il. Puis il suivit Draco qui se dirigeait vers le buffet.

**20h40**

Jusqu'ici, tout se déroulait à merveille, exactement comme Harry l'avait espéré. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, Draco se trouvait être quelqu'un de réellement intéressant et il s'intéressait également aux autres. Ils avaient parlés de tout et n'importe quoi et Harry sentait une sorte d'osmose s'installer entre eux. Il était bien, il se sentait écouté, regardé, Draco lui souriait sans cesse et lui faisait du charme et il le lui rendait bien. Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer dans leur cocon de bonne humeur et de complicité.

Ils avaient finit leurs entrées et étaient en pleine discussion sur leur enfance et leurs études respectives à Poudlard et Beauxbatons, quand un grand silence se fit dans le restaurant.

« - Tiens, plaisanta Draco, ça me rappelle notre arrivée à nous ».

Harry pouffa, tout en regardant vers l'entrée, mais son sourire fut de courte durée.

Draco ne s'était pas trompé… Sauf que ce n'était pas un couple qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant, c'était une fille, une _seule_ fille… Mais largement assez belle pour deux et plus…

Comme si il n'y avait déjà pas assez de concurrence comme ça, marmonna intérieurement Harry. Si pour le moment, il n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter (beaucoup de jeunes filles étaient passés devant leur table et Draco ne leurs avait pas prêté la moindre attention), là, c'était une autre histoire. Draco avait « bugé » sur la fille canonissime qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant et il n'en détournait pas le regard.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Draco avait un air intrigué et un peu choqué en la regardant. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis et ses sourcils froncés.

Harry s'éclaircit la voix.

Draco sembla revenir à la réalité et se retourna un peu brusquement vers lui.

« - Ca va bien Draco ? », s'inquiéta un peu Harry, en voyant son regard hésitant et un peu perdu.

Il mit un temps puis répondit :

« - Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Tu… Tu voudrais bien m'excuser un petit moment, s'il te plait. »

Et sans attendre la réponse d'Harry, il se leva, comme complètement déconnecté de la réalité et partit vers l'intérieur du restaurant.

Pour le coup Harry ne sut vraiment pas quoi faire. Etait-ce cette fille qui l'avait mit dans cet état ? Un rien vexé, intrigué et agacé, Harry se leva à son tour pour aller prendre la suite de son dîner au buffet.

**21h05**

De nouveau, seul Harry était revenu à leur table… et ça commençait à faire long… Harry se leva et partit à la recherche de Draco dans le restaurant. Il le trouva près du buffet à dessert entouré d'une armada de jolies jeunes filles en chaleur... Mais loin de vouloir s'en débarrasser, il était nonchalamment appuyé contre une table et s'appliquait à les faire rires. Ce qu'elles faisaient avec beaucoup de conviction, même un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Ne sachant trop comment réagir, Harry préféra retourner à la table, que passer pour un chieur jaloux alors qu'il n'y avait strictement rien entre Draco et lui. Après tout peut-être qu'il s'était méprit sur les intentions de Draco… Mais tous ces regards, la rose, les sourires… Harry ne savait plus que penser…

Il dégusta donc sa blanquette de veau seul avec un petit pincement au coeur. Lorsqu'il eu avalé sa dernière bouchée. Il vit l'assiette de Draco se poser sur la table et son propriétaire s'asseoir tout sourire, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Harry releva la tête vers lui.

« - Ca va mieux on dirait ? », lui lança-t-il.

« - Oui, oui, j'avais cru voir une personne que je connaissais mais j'ai dut me tromper et de toute façon je n'ai pas réussit à la retrouver », s'excusa Draco évasivement.

Celle là c'était la meilleure de l'année, pensa Harry. Il avait juste vu une fille magnifique et il s'était dit que peut-être il avait visé trop bas avec moi…

Un sentiment de franche amertume emplit Harry sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Il était ridicule et il le savait. Il avait pensé que discuter normalement avec Draco permettrait d'endiguer son foutu complexe d'infériorité par rapport à lui, mais peine perdue, au premier obstacle le doute refaisait surface immédiatement. Et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher…

« - Tu m'excuseras de ne pas t'avoir attendu pour commencer, dit Harry d'un ton acide qu'il croyait moins prononcé, mais si je l'avais fait à l'heure qu'il est, mon assiette serait certainement congelée tellement elle aurait eu le temps de refroidir. »

Draco le regarda légèrement étonné, les sourcils froncés comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à être réprimandé, puis semblant comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas être délaissé, il sourit, charmeur :

« - Pardonnes moi Harry, je suis désolé, j'ai du me débarrasser de plusieurs de mes _fans_ comme tu les appelles. »

- Je m'en étais un peu douté, répondit-il toujours un peu froid, je vais chercher mon dessert. »

Il allait voir ce que ça faisait de dîner seul. Harry prit donc un malin plaisir à choisir lentement ses fruits et son parfum de glace. Après avoir opté pour la vanille, il se rendit compte que son attitude était tout bonnement celle d'un gamin et honteux il reprit le chemin de la table.

**21h40**

Harry avait mit un petit peu plus de temps que prévu à revenir, car il s'était fait abordé par un jeune homme plutôt séduisant, un certain Maxime Ewan, tel qu'il s'était présenté. Après l'avoir remballé poliment et sans l'écouter : « au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, je suis venu avec quelqu'un, bonsoir », il avait reprit le chemin de sa table.

Mais une autre désagréable surprise l'attendait, à sa place. La magnifique fille qui avait fait sensation tout à l'heure, était assise en face de Draco, ils riaient ensemble et Draco lui tenait la main.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les doutes qui l'avaient assaillit un peu plus tôt refirent immédiatement surface et la déception lui comprima la poitrine. Maitrisant la colère qui montait en lui, il prit son expression la plus froide et s'avança, déterminé vers l'importune.

« - Hum, hum », fit-il pour attirer l'attention des deux « tourtereaux ».

« - Ah Harry, fit Draco, l'air un peu gêné en retirant sa main de celle de sa « compagne », tu en as mis du temps ».

« - Disons que moi aussi j'ai mes _fans »_, répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

« - Excusez-moi, fit la fille, je ne voulais pas prendre votre place, sourit-elle, je vais vous laisser. »

« - Mais … euh, voyons non, tu peux … enfin… », balbutia Draco.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles avait-il eu l'intention de lui demander de rester ?

« - A bientôt Draco », le coupa la fille avec un grand sourire. Et elle partit.

Draco la suivit des yeux. Harry reprit sa place. Au moment où il allait demander à Draco de s'expliquer celui-ci le devança :

« - Mange la glace mais attends moi pour les fruits, je vais chercher mon dessert, j'en ai pour une minute, promis », sourit Draco. Et il partit à son tour.

Harry resta de nouveau seul. Décidément, cette soirée était un véritable fiasco, pensa-t-il.

**22h00**

Il avait dit une minute ? Oui, il avait bien dit une minute... Et ça en faisait quinze qu'il était partit. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait encore là ! Il aurait du partir depuis longtemps !

Enervé par sa propre faiblesse, il se leva et arpenta la salle du buffet pour trouver l'homme qui lui avait fait faux bond.

**22h05**

Cela faisait trois fois qu'il refaisait le tour de la salle et aucun blond peroxydé n'était en vue.

Déconcertée il reprit le chemin de sa table, lorsque son regard fut attiré par un mouvement sur sa gauche. Il vit la fille qui lui avait piqué sa place un peu plus tôt, trébucher sur sa robe verte émeraude et tomber à la renverse.

Il allait presque sourire de satisfaction quand il vit Draco –qui se tenait manifestement à coté d'elle, mais à qui il n'avait pas prêté attention– la récupérer dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'étale véritablement au sol.

Mais ce ne fut pas le fait que Draco l'avait laissé lui en plan pour aller la retrouver elle, qui vexa Harry le plus, ce ne fut même pas son rattrapage _in extremis_ version prince charmant ; ce qui le vexa profondément, c'est qu'au lieu de la relever, de l'épousseter et de repartir à ses occupations, il la garda dans ses bras un peu plus –même beaucoup plus– longtemps que nécessaire en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille... Et cela fit bien plus de mal à Harry qu'il ne voulut se l'admettre.

Rageusement, il retourna à la table, arracha la rose blanche de sa chemise, la jeta devant la place de Draco et quitta le restaurant à grand pas, les yeux humides et le coeur déçu.

Draco Malfoy était un mufle et les rumeurs qui couraient sur sa prétendue sympathie étaient vraiment erronées.

**A suivre …**

* * *

_Comment Harry va-t-il noyer son chagrin ? Draco va-t-il se faire pardonner ? Qui est « Miss Monde » et pourquoi Draco est-il tellement attiré par elle ? Vous le saurez vendredi prochain :) …_

_Merci d'avoir lu ;) review ?_


	3. Erreurs

**Comme quoi, tout est possible …**

**Disclaimer :**** Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Maxime, Franck et Romain, pour le reste, je les renvois donc à leur réelle propriétaire, notre chère et bien aimée J.K.R.**

_Bienvenue ou bon retour chers lecteurs/lectrices, voici mon cadeau de noel un peu après l'heure, me revoilà chez moi avec ma petite connexion internet et mon petit ordinateur chéri, la suite naturelle des choses étant bien sur, la publication n'un NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! Noon vous vous y attendiez pas ? Me voilà rassurée alors ;) Je tenais à remercier très fort tous ceux et celles qui continuent de me suivre, en particulier **Iantocullen** qui me bluff par son sens du détail tout à fait serpentard et **lyberlycaride** qui prend tout cela très à coeur et qui m'impressionne par sa perspicacité, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent aussi !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un bon noel, de bonnes fêtes et également pour ceux qui sont dans mon cas, un joyeux anniversaiiire ! (oui être né le 25 décembre n'est pas une chose facile, ayez pitier de nous ;))_

_**Résumé :** Comme_ _toutes les jeunes femmes et les jeunes hommes du monde de la sorcellerie (et pas que du monde de la sorcellerie d'ailleurs), Harry Potter est assez sensible au charme diabolique de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci débarque d'ailleurs en personne, dans le même club de vacances moldu que lui. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Harry aide Draco à se libérer d'une invasion féminine intempestive. Pour le remercier, Draco l'invite à diner en sa compagnie le soir même. Harry accepte..._

_Le début du diner se passe à merveille, une réelle complicité (et peut-être un peu plus) s'installe entre eux, mais tout est chamboulé par l'arrivée remarquée d'une magnifique jeune fille dans le restaurant. Draco déserte la table à plusieurs reprises et Harry le retrouve au milieu d'un troupeau d'admiratrices dont il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se débarrasser. Harry se fait aborder par un jeune homme séduisant nommé Maxime, qu'il remballe avec peu de délicatesse. Lorsqu'il revient à sa table, il y trouve la magnifique jeune fille assise à sa place. Draco déserte une fois de plus et Harry le retrouve alors qu'il tient dans ses bras cette même inconnue, à qui il semble décidément bien attaché. Furieux et déçu, il quitte le restaurant les larmes aux yeux._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Erreurs...**

**22h30**

Et voilà comment expédier une soirée avec le plus beau mec que la terre ait jamais porté en à peine deux heure et demi, ricana Harry mentalement…

Il était accoudé au bar du night club et enchainait les verres de : « n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il y ait de l'alcool dedans », comme il l'avait dit au serveur …

« De plus en plus pitoyable… », pensait-il en faisant tournoyer le fond de son Mojito avant de le boire cul sec.

Après la rage de s'être fait lamentablement lâcher par ce cher Malfoy pour une magnifique brune qu'il connaissait depuis à peine 10 minutes, Harry s'était laissé aller à la tristesse.

Quoi, quoi ! Il était pas assez bien pour lui ? C'est ça ? Il n'était pas assez beau ?! Nooon il était un homme tout simplement et Malfoy n'avait rien de mieux sous a main à ce moment là, mais maintenant que « miss monde » en robe verte s'était pointée, Harry au placard ! Nonnnn ce n'était pas ça ! Il avait trouvé ! L'argent ! Il avait l'air trop modeste pour que l'héritier Malfoy, héros de la guerre, ne lui accorde plus de deux malheureuses heures de son précieux temps… Oui ça devait être ça, « Miss monde » elle, elle puait le fric à 100 kilomètre à la ronde, avec sa superbe robe Guipure & Dior ornée de vraies émeraudes…

« Non mais et puis quoi encore ! Se cria Harry à lui-même ! Qu'est ce que j'suis entrain de faire nom de nom ! C'est lui qui m'a « oublié », c'est lui le fautif ! Pourquoi j'me culpabilise comme ça ! J'ai absolument rien à me reprocher, d'abord ! Malfoy est un connard de première et puis c'est tout ! Pas vrai, qu'c'est un connard de première ? » balbutia-t-il de la voix pâteuse caractéristique des gens qui ont un peu trop bu, à l'adresse du barman qui nettoyait des verres en face de lui.

Le barman le regarda un d'un air surprit.

« - Quoi ! Qu'est c'qui a ! J'suis pas assez bien pour toi non plus c'est ça _hips_ F...F... Franck ? articula-t-il en déchiffrant le nom sur le badge du barman.

Le dit Franck secoua la tête l'air consterné. Il en avait vu des vacanciers qui se bourraient la gueule sur son bar. Mais jamais d'aussi beaux... Qui que soit le type qui lui l'avait largué, c'était certainement un débile mental profond, d'avoir laissé une telle beauté finir la soirée seul, mais son air consterné se mua en sourire inquiétant… Peut-être pourrait-il en profiter…

« - Je vous ressers un autre verre monsieur ? Lui demanda t il.

« - Monsieur, monsieur, ça va oui ! J'ai que 21 ans moi ! On m'appelle pas monsieur ! », balbutiait Harry à l'attention de Franck …

Celui-ci le détaillait minutieusement. De beaux cheveux brun épais, souples et noirs, de magnifiques yeux verts, un teint doré et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir d'où il était, un corps parfait… Fin, souple, a taille fine, gracile, mince, des muscles peu prononcés mais présents, l'allure un peu androgyne, tout ce qu'il aimait. Il regarda l'heure : 22h40 dans vingt minutes il passait le relai du bar à quelqu'un d'autre… S'il arrivait à lui faire enquiller trois autres cocktails, il était sûr de passer une bonne nuit. Il sourit sadiquement.

« - Alors jeune homme ? réitéra t il.

- Hein, quoi ? fit Harry en essayant de garder les yeux normalement ouverts.

- Un autre verre ?

- Ah, euh... oui, merci Fred.

- Franck.

- On s'en fou c'est court, ça commence par un F, c'est la même chose. »

Franck ne répondit rien. « Comme tu voudras mon tout beau » pensa-t-il. Oh oui il s'en foutait, il allait passer une bonne nuit, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Il s'employa alors à lui confectionner une Margarita très chargée qu'il bu en cinq gorgées.

Entre chaque verre que le barman lui resservait sans qu'il lui ait rien demandé, Harry lui parlait de sa soirée avec Malfoy, de sa blondeur, de son corps, de sa beauté, de leur rencontre, de sa goujaterie de ce soir, d'une fille qu'il appelait miss monde –celle qui lui avait piqué son mec probablement–, de son décolleté trop plongeant, de sa robe Guipure & Dior…

Franck écoutait sans écouter, hochant la tête de temps en temps, d'un air qui se voulait compréhensif et regardait avidement ces lèvres pulpeuses articuler des mots, ces yeux captivants passer de la détresse à la colère, puis de la colère à la jalousie et de la jalousie à la colère à nouveau. Il imaginait ces lèvres sur les siennes, ces yeux sur son corps et sourit encore. Il en avait des frissons d'impatience.

Jugeant qu'il l'avait assez fait boire, il décida de ferrer sa proie dans le piège prévu :

« - Je pense que vous avez assez bu monsieur, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse, pendant qu'Harry fixait son verre vide comme s'il espérait qu'il allait se remplir tout seul, je vais vous raccompagner.

- Non mais _hips_ pour qui t-tu te prends Francky ! B-bien sûr que n-non j'ai pas assez bu, je v-veux faire un comma éthylique, oui m-monsieur, un c-comma, t-tout à fait, et l-là t-tu v-vois j'en suis encore t-très loin, p-parce que j'arrive encore à avoir des p-pensées c-cohérentes _hips_. »

« Bon, résuma mentalement Franck, la proie récidive et c'est la fin de mon service… Merde ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le barman qui prenait la relève –un certain Romain– lui tapota l'épaule :

« - Allez mec, je te libère, tu peux aller faire la bringue tout la nuit, je fais tourner la baraque, lui sourit-il.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, je vais faire la bringue, répondit Franck exaspéré. »

Puis, il disparu par la porte de service pour enlever son uniforme.

« - Oh, un n-nouveau, fit Harry pâteuse, en voyant Romain.

- Bonsoir monsieur, répondit Romain tout sourire. »

Harry ricana bêtement.

« - Tiens, s-sers m-moi un v-verre, q-que j-je v-vois l'étendue d-de t-tes c-capacités en c-cocktail, articula-t-il tant bien que mal, en se demandant comment arrivait il encore à penser de telle phrases avec tout ce qu'il s'était enquillé.

- Oula, je pense qu'il a déjà bien sa dose le jeune, non ?

- Mais q-ques'quizon t-tous à m-me d-dire c-ce que j-j'dois f-faire c-ce s-soir ! J-je s-suis…

- Oui, c'est ça, la coupa Franck en l'attrapant par le bras, je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre et puis ça ira mieux d'accord ?

- Ouais je crois que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Romain.

- Hello ! J-j's-suis encore là q-que j-je s-sache ! Et j-je d-décide t-tout s-seul de ce que j-j'ai envie de f-faire d-d'abord ! scanda Harry en titubant.

- Sors le d'ici avant qu'il ne se mette à crier Franck, pressa Romain.

- N-non m-mais q-quelle imp-politesse ! J-je m-me plaindrais ! criait Harry de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que Franck le trainait vers la porte.

- Aller monsieur, on va prendre un peu l'air, ça vous fera du bien, affirma Franck en resserrant sa prise sur le bras et la taille d'Harry.

- N-non m-mais, v-vous me f-faite mal ! B-brute ! cria-t-il en essayant de se dégager. »

« Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne dehors à cette heure ci, ils sont tous partis voir le spectacle, sinon j'aurais eu des ennuis, avec le boucan qu'il fait cet idiot, pensa Franck. »

Toujours en se débattant, Harry tentait de se libérer de l'emprise de Franck, mais il était trop faible. Son corps ne répondait plus à ses commandements, ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui, il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement, sa tête tournait de plus en plus et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de cet homme. Lorsqu'il vit qu'ils dépassaient le panneau indiquant « bungalow 300 à 400 », la panique monta. Il tenta encore de se dérober.

« - M-mais ma chambre c'est la 328, v-vous vous trompez, on vient d-de passer le c-croisement. »

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon tout beau, c'est dans ma chambre qu'on va et c'est plus très loin. »

Le regard de Franck devenait de plus en plus sadique et malsain au fur et à mesure de leur progression et ses mains serraient tels des étaux les membres d'Harry. Il aurait sûrement des bleus demain s'il continuait à le serrer de cette manière.

« - M-mais je ne veux pas, je ne v-veux pas », psalmodiait Harry, de plus en plus paniqué par son état de presque paralysie face à cet homme.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas emmené sa baguette avec lui, se maudissait-il intérieurement. Il allait abuser de lui et il ne pourrait rien faire. La peur qui lui montait aux tripes le fit redevenir lucide. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Mais son corps ne lui répondit pas pour autant. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, être mentalement conscient de ce que cet homme allait lui faire subir ou ne pas pouvoir ordonner à son corps de se battre. Peut-être était-ce les deux réunis.

Il essaya de crier quand il le vit s'arrêter devant une porte :

« - Laissez-moi tranquille ! Lâchez-moi !

- Chuut, chuut mon tout beau, on est arrivé. »

Pitié, hurlait-il mentalement, pitié quelqu'un, que quelqu'un vienne, que quelqu'un m'aide !

Mais il n'y avait personne.

Il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure qui s'ouvrait, Franck le maintenait plaqué contre le mur avec son épaule, pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas par terre.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues d'Harry. Il murmura doucement :

« Je vous en pris, laissez-moi, partir, s'il vous plait … »

Mais cela fit rire Franck.

Alors qu'il poussait la porte, Harry entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Réunissant les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il cria aussi fort qu'il le pu :

« AU SECOURS ! PAR IC… »

Mais la fin de son cri fut étouffé par la main de Franck qui venait de s'abattre brutalement sur sa bouche, d'un coup d'épaule, il le poussa à l'intérieur du bungalow, où il tomba au sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

« - Alors mon tout beau, on va s'amuser tout les deux maintenant, fit Franck en commençant à défaire les boutons de son pantalon. »

Harry vit la porte du bungalow se refermer, lentement, comme au ralentit, sur la lumière orangée rassurante des réverbères.

C'était finit pour lui, plus personne ne viendrais le chercher.

« Non... supplia-t-il. »

Mais au moment où la porte ne laissait plus passer qu'une infime raie de lumière, à la dernière seconde où elle allait totalement se refermer, elle fut repoussée brutalement. La porte alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un claquement sonore. Une silhouette dont Harry ne pouvait distinguer les traits bondit sur Franck et lui asséna un puissant coup de poing qui fit craquer sa mâchoire et dont l'élan lui fit se cogner brutalement la tête contre le mur dans son dos. Il tomba par terre, assommé. Du sang se répandait autour de lui.

Harry se sentait vraiment mal, un troupeau d'émotions contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête et l'empêchait de clarifier la situation. Etait-il sauvé ou était-il tombé sur pire ?

En état de choc, il ne sentit que des bras puissants et protecteur l'entourer fermement mais doucement et le soulever du sol. Il se sentait vaguement transporté, mais il ne savait pas où, il avait fermé les yeux. Il se sentait juste en sécurité, entre ces bras chauds. Puis on le déposa sur quelque chose de froid et légèrement humide. La sensation de l'eau froide sur sa peau brulante le fit reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Un homme était penché sur lui, et lui parlait. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de ce qu'il disait, mais le visage de l'homme lui semblait familier.

Soudain il eu un haut le cœur, son seul réflexe fut de rouler sur le coté. Il vomit, à plusieurs reprises. L'homme lui soutenait le front et lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes de sa voix chaude.

Enfin les vomissements cessèrent et Harry vit les choses plus clairement, malgré le mal de tête qui lui martelait la tête et la légère nausée qui l'étreignait encore. Il se redressa lentement. Il était allongé sur une chaise longue à coté de la piscine. Lentement, en titubant, il se leva. Son sauveur le soutint, et le mena jusqu'à la piscine, où Harry plongea littéralement la tête. Il sortit de l'eau, inspira profondément, son sauveur lui tendit sa veste, pour essuyer son visage et se couvrir les épaules. Harry venait de le remarquer mais il avait horriblement froid et il tremblait. Il alla se rasseoir sur la chaise longue la plus proche et concentra enfin toute son attention sur l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de la chose la plus horrible qu'un être humain puisse jamais subir. Il venait de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« - Tu te sens bien ? lui demanda t il doucement, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il le dévisageait. Il était un peu plus vieux que lui, il avait beaucoup de charme et des yeux captivants. Alors il le reconnu.

« - … M… Maxime ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il sourit.

- Tu te souviens de ma piteuse tentative d'approche au restaurant ?

- Harry acquiesça. Il reconnaissait l'homme qui l'avait abordé au restaurant un peu plus tôt, quand il était encore entrain de chercher Draco. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait répondu.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être brusque, je …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa-t-il en souriant doucement, tu t'es méprit sur mes intentions, je suis photographe et je voulais te demander de poser pour moi, mais ça n'a aucune importance, tu vas mieux ? »

Harry se tût, gardant ses yeux rivés sur lui. Il se sentait stupide.

Il lui devait beaucoup, sans lui à l'heure qu'il est, il serait…

Sa gorge se noua à cette pensée et il éclata en sanglot.

Maxime passa ses bras autour de lui et l'étreignit tendrement en lui murmurant des « c'est finit maintenant, ça va aller, tu es en sécurité, je suis là… »

Il se laissa bercer et n'essaya pas de retenir ses larmes. Après un long moment il se sépara de lui.

« - Merci, dit-il enfin, merci du fond du cœur.

- De rien, sourit-Maxime en essuyant les larmes de ses joues, viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre. »

Il acquiesça et il le souleva dans ses bras.

Arrivés devant son bungalow, il ouvrit la porte, Maxime le porta jusqu'au lit et le déposa doucement. Puis il se releva et d'apprêtait à lui souhaiter bonne nuit quand une toute petite voix lui demanda sur un ton presque suppliant : « Est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec moi cette nuit ? »

Surprit, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Harry qui venait de se rendre compte de l'ambigüité de ses paroles se justifia immédiatement :

« - Enfin je ne veux pas dire, rester pour euh… Enfin tu vois, mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa-t-il, j'ai bien compris, je jouerais le rôle de la parfaite peluche, plaisanta-t-il. »

Harry eut alors son premier sourire depuis le dîner avec Malfoy, il retira juste ses chaussures et sa chemise trempée et se blottit dans les bras accueillant, contre le corps chaud de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la mise.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut un rayon de soleil puissant dirigé en plein sur son visage, qui réveilla Harry. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, il avait oublié de fermer les volets. Il émergea lentement de son sommeil comateux et lorsqu'il fut assit dans son lit, un mal de tête fulgurant l'assaillit brutalement. Il avait l'impression qu'une ribambelle de couteaux dansait la farandole dans sa boite crânienne.

Il posa son regard bouffit sur Maxime qui dormait encore étendu à coté de lui et décida de ne pas le réveiller tout de suite.

Harry se leva aussi prestement et silencieusement que sa gueule de bois monumentale le lui permettait et farfouilla dans son sac pour en extraire une fiole de la précieuse potion contre les mal de têtes. Il l'avala goulument et attendit une minute que la potion fasse effet. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une douche glacée pour stimuler sa peau et achever de se réveiller totalement. Enfin, il se brossa les dents, enfila un peignoir/robe de chambre et se rendit à nouveau dans la chambre.

Maxime était exactement là où il l'avait laissé. Il sourit d'un air espiègle et sauta de toutes ses forces sur le lit.

« Debout la peluuuuche, scanda-t-il en le secouant ».

Celui-ci émergea lentement, les yeux bouffit, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et marmonna quelque chose comme, « tusaiscequ'elleteditlapeluche ». Harry réprima un éclat de rire.

« - Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus d'attention pour l'homme qui t'a arraché des griffes d'un pervers sexuel tout de même, marmonna-t-il mal réveillé. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça immédiatement à l'évocation de ce mauvais souvenir.

« - Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ça, reprit rapidement Maxime, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Non, non tu as raison, je suis désolé, je … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je... Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu as fait hier soir…

- Commence déjà par me dire ton nom et accepter de poser pour moi je verrais ce que je peux faire, lui sourit-il. »

Harry sourit à son tour.

« - Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter.

- Ravi, sourit-il. Après un petit silence il prit un air grave et continua :

« Maintenant Harry, raconte moi, comment tout cela est arrivé. »

Alors Harry raconta tout : sa rencontre avec Malfoy, son l'invitation, le diné raté, sa colère, puis sa détresse, comment il avait bu, comment Franck en avait profité, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

« - Je vois, fit simplement Maxime après un autre silence. Ce Draco est un idiot, j'espère qu'il avait une bonne raison de te laisser tomber…

- Je l'espère aussi, mais je n'y crois plus. Il s'en fiche, je ne le reverrais sûrement plus… dit Harry avec amertume.

- Ne dis pas ça, s'il était avec toi exactement comme tu m'as dis qu'il était, alors même s'il a merdé sur le coup, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en fiche…répondit Maxime sur un ton réconfortant.

- Si tu le dis… fit Harry, peu convaincu.

- Bon, reprit-il sur un ton plus enjoué, aller mon sauveur, debout, va prendre une douche, ça te réveillera et après on file déjeuner, je commence à avoir sérieusement faim !

- Ok, ok, grogna Maxime qui avait apparemment l'air de vouloir trainer un peu plus longtemps dans le lit. »

Il se leva, s'enferma dans la salle de bain et Harry entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

Il sortit les affaires qu'il prévoyait de mettre et enfila son maillot de bain. A ce moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Harry renfila son peignoir et alla ouvrir, prêt à dire aux femmes de ménages de revenir faire la chambre plus tard.

Mais ce n'était pas une femme de ménage qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un bouquet de splendides roses blanches à la main, c'était un Draco Malfoy, l'air gêné.

Harry resta bouche bé, encore sous le choc.

« Je ... commença Draco. »

Mais au même instant, dans la salle de bain, l'eau s'arrêta de couler. Harry se tourna vivement, pour voir la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain s'abaisser lentement, puis il se retourna à nouveau vers Draco, qui avait les yeux rivés sur la porte qui s'entrouvrait, une expression de surprise horrifiée sur son beau visage.

Et la seule phrase qui se démarqua des pensées incohérentes qui fusaient dans l'esprit de Harry à cet instant fut un fataliste : « Et merde … »

* * *

**A suivre ...**

_Comment Draco va-t-il réagir en voyant un autre homme sortir de la salle de bain d'Harry ? Pourquoi est-il venu s'excuser auprès de lui ? Comment Draco va-t-il justifier son comportement et aura-t-il l'occasion de se justifier ? Comment va se dénouer le quiproquo ? Qui finira ensemble ? Qu'est devenu Franck ? Vous saurez tout ça mercredi, dans la suite (et fin) de __Comme quoi, tout est possible...__ ;)_

_Merci d'avoir lu, review ? ;)_


	4. Réparations & Epilogue

**Comme quoi tout est possible…**

**Disclaimer :**** Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Maxime et Franck, pour le reste, je les renvois donc à leur réelle propriétaire, notre chère et bien aimée J.K.R.**

**RAR's  
_Kaylee : _**_merci pour ta review et merci de continuer à me suivre, oui tu verras, Draco va essayer, et je dis bien essayer de piquer une crise de jalousie, mais il va vite déchanter... lol J'espère que la suite te plaira, enjoy ! ;)  
**Angelus :** hihi je sentais ton envie de connaitre la suite au plus vite dans tes mots ;) et le chapitre arrive avec un jour d'avance ! j'espère que tu l'aimeras, merci d'avoir reviewé, bisous et bonne lecture !_

_Bonsoir, bienvenue ou bon retour ! vous l'attendiez, vous le récclamiez, vous le désiriez.... il est enfin là !!!! nooon ce n'est pas le chapiiitre (enfin si mais le chapitre c'est secondaire), mesdames et messieurs.... voiciiii leeeeee leeeeemonnnn !!! xD _

_Pardonnez moi, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (remerciements en fin de chapitre)_

* * *

**Résumé : **_Comme toutes les jeunes femmes et les jeunes hommes du monde de la sorcellerie (et pas que du monde de la sorcellerie d'ailleurs), Harry Potter est assez sensible au charme diabolique de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci débarque d'ailleurs en personne, dans le même club de vacances moldu que lui. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Harry aide Draco à se libérer d'une invasion féminine intempestive. Pour le remercier, Draco l'invite à diner en sa compagnie le soir même. Harry accepte..._

_Le début du diner se passe à merveille, une réelle complicité (et peut-être un peu plus) s'installe entre eux, mais tout est chamboulé par l'arrivée remarquée d'une magnifique jeune fille dans le restaurant. Draco déserte la table à plusieurs reprises et Harry le retrouve au milieu d'un troupeau d'admiratrices dont il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se débarrasser. Harry se fait aborder par un jeune homme séduisant nommé Maxime, qu'il remballe avec peu de délicatesse. Lorsqu'il revient à sa table, il y trouve la magnifique jeune fille assise à sa place. Draco déserte une fois de plus et Harry le retrouve alors qu'il tient dans ses bras cette même inconnue, à qui il semble décidément bien attaché. Furieux et déçu, il quitte le restaurant les larmes aux yeux._

_Pour oublier sa détresse, Harry boit beaucoup trop, encouragée par le barman qui n'a pas que de bonnes intentions à son égard. Il profite de sa faiblesse pour l'emmener de force dans sa chambre et s'apprête à le violer quand Maxime, le jeune homme qui avait abordé Harry au restaurant un peu plus tôt dans la soirée (qui se révèle être en fait un photographe en manque de modèle et non pas un dragueur invétéré), s'interpose et le sauve __in extremis__. Après l'avoir réconforté et ramené à sa chambre, Harry lui demande de rester pour la nuit afin de se rassurer, ce qu'il accepte. Il ne se passe rien entre eux. Le lendemain Draco Malfoy toque à la porte d'Harry, un bouquet de rose à la main, mais au même instant Maxime sort de la salle de bain …_

bonne lecture !! ;)

**Chapitre 4 : Réparations… & Epilogue...**

_[Il se leva, s'enferma dans la salle de bain et Harry entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait._

_Il sortit les affaires qu'il prévoyait de mettre et enfila son maillot de bain. A ce moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte._

_Harry renfila son peignoir et alla ouvrir, prêt à dire aux femmes de ménages de revenir faire la chambre plus tard._

_Mais ce n'était pas une femme de ménage qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un bouquet de splendides roses blanches à la main, c'était un Draco Malfoy, l'air gêné._

_Harry resta bouche bé, encore sous le choc._

_Au même instant, dans la salle de bain, l'eau s'arrêta de couler. Harry se tourna vers la salle de bain, pour regarder la poignée de la porte s'abaisser lentement puis il se retourna à nouveau vers Malfoy, qui avait les yeux rivés sur la porte qui s'entrouvrait, une expression de surprise horrifiée sur son beau visage._

_Et la seule phrase qui se démarqua des pensées incohérentes qui fusaient dans l'esprit d'Harry à cet instant fut un fataliste : « Et merde … ».]_

Maxime sortit la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, on apercevait son torse nu depuis la porte d'entrée :

« Harry t'aurais pas une serviette, j'ai rien pour me sécher, fit il s'une voix distraite, en la regardant sans vraiment la voir, vers la porte d'entrée. »

Puis réalisant qu'il y avait un homme blond sur le seuil de la porte il sourit :

« Bonj… »

Mais il s'interrompit brusquement et se figea, son sourire mourut rapidement sur ses lèvres. En observant cet homme et le bouquet de roses qu'il avait à la main et en voyant l'air horrifié d'Harry, son cerveau percuta… Cet homme était Draco Malfoy… Et lui, lui il était nu, nu dans la chambre d'Harry… Et tout ça de bon matin… Pour n'importe quelle personne extérieure à la situation, on ne pouvait que déduire qu'Harry et lui venaient de passer une nuit torride, qu'ils s'étaient réveillés tard et qu'il avait été prendre une douche afin de se laver de leurs fluides corporels qui s'étaient amoureusement et sauvagement mélangés pendant la nuit…

Il regarda Harry d'un air impuissant, lui fit un sourire crispé qui se voulait encourageant, puis ayant peur d'aggraver la situation en parlant, il préféra battre en retraite dans la salle de bain.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Draco qui soupira longuement l'air accablé. Il pinça les lèvres et quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry put y lire de la colère et de la déception :

« Je voulais venir te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement d'hier soir, mais je vois que tu n'en as pas grand-chose à faire, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale, apparemment tu as su occuper ta nuit de manière divertissante, acheva-t-il cinglant… »

Il lui fourra le bouquet de rose dans les mains, puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

Les paroles de Draco résonnaient dans ses oreilles comme le son d'une cloche impossible à faire taire : « je vois que tu n'en as pas grand-chose à faire … », « je vois que tu n'en as pas grand-chose à faire … », « je vois que tu n'en as pas grand-chose à faire … ». « L'enfoiré ». La colère sourde et froide qu'il avait contenu jusque là, se déchaina en lui. Il lâcha le bouquet par terre.

« MALFOY ! hurla-t-il de rage. »

Il couru jusqu'à l'intéressé qui s'était arrêté au milieu du chemin. Il agrippa Draco par la chemise et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il chancela sous le choc.

« COMMENT OSES-TU, cria Harry hors de lui, COMMENT OSES TU VENIR ME DIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE ALORS QUE TU NE SAIS MEME PAS CE QU'IL S' EST PASSE ! COMMENT OSES-TU ME BLAMER ? ALORS QUE TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! C'EST MOI QUI DEVRAIS TE PLANTER LA, AVEC DES MOTS QUI BLESSES ET PAS LE CONTRAIRE ! CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI DOIS ME JUSTIFIER, C'EST TOI ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'harry criait, déballait tout ce qu'il avait à dire, sa voix se brisait, sa gorge se nouait, les évènements de la nuit dernière lui revenaient en flash et il ressentait à nouveau son impuissance, sa panique et sa peur.

Malfoy le regardait, interdit.

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur son visage et il continua froidement, d'une voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure :

« Sache qu'hier soir à la suite de ton comportement d'enfoiré, je suis allé au bar et j'ai un peu trop bu, un serveur m'a presque enlevé et s'apprêtait à me violer quand Maxime est arrivé et m'a sortit de là. Il s'est occupé de moi et c'est _moi_ qui lui ai demandé de rester parce que… Parce que j'avais peur… Il ne s'est strictement rien passé avec Maxime cette nuit, ce qui n'est peut être pas le cas entre toi et ta chère amie à la robe verte ! Alors tes reproches tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas me blâmer ni moi, ni Maxime, de ce que tu as cru déduire d'après ce que tu as vu ce matin parce que tu te plantes de cible Draco, le seul à blâmer ici c'est toi ! »

Il réprima un sanglot et tourna les talons à son tour. Il allait se mettre à courir quand Draco lui saisit le poignet et l'attira contre lui.

Il essaya de le repousser mais Draco l'enserra plus fortement en lui murmurant des « pardon, pardon, pardon », qu'il répétait comme une litanie sa main posée sur ses cheveux.

Epuisé et dépassé par les émotions, Harry se laissa aller dans ces bras réconfortants. Draco lui caressait doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant :

« Shhh, beau brun, shh calme toi, je suis désolé, shhh. »

Harry se sentait rassuré par cette étreinte puissante et chaude, apaisé par ces mots doux et réconfortants. Il se calma enfin.

Il s'éloigna de Draco, qui desserra les bras à contre cœur.

Draco lui prit la main.

« Pardonne moi Harry, j'ai vraiment été en dessous de tout. J'aurais du être là hier soir, il ne te serait rien arrivé, commença-t-il la gorge nouée, si tu savais comme je m'en veux maintenant… Je suis désolé, sincèrement et profondément désolé… »

Il baissa la tête, lui serra brièvement la main un peu plus fort, puis inspira, releva la tête et continua :

« - J'ai tout gâché hier soir… Mais cette fille à qui j'ai parlé, elle s'appelle Pansy, Pansy Parkinson, c'est une très vieille amie et cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Elle est partie avant la guerre et n'est pas revenue depuis, c'était la première fois que je la voyais depuis… ça doit faire 6 ans maintenant… Alors je ne voulais surtout pas la laisser filer tu vois… Je… Je voulais tout t'expliquer, mais quand je suis revenu à la table j'y ai vu la rose que je t'avais offerte et tu n'étais plus là… Je t'ai cherché un peu partout, je suis allé jusqu'à ta chambre, mais tu n'y étais pas non plus. Alors je suis allé chez Pansy, pour lui demander conseil… »

Harry n'en revenais pas… C'était aussi simple que ça ?

« - N'empêche que tu t'es conduit comme un connard de première, fit il encore amer.

- Je sais, mais je … Je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer ça, enfin … D'habitude, je ne suis pas vraiment gêné quand je parle aux gens, hommes ou femmes, mais avec toi c'est différent… Je veux dire... Quand je t'ai vu près de la piscine, j'ai sentis quelque chose m'attirer vers toi, comme s'il fallait absolument que je te parle… J'en avais besoin… Hier soir, j'étais beaucoup moins sûr de moi que j'en avais l'air, je me sentais vraiment incroyablement bien avec toi et totalement perdu à la fois… Je ne voulais pas faire d'erreurs, je voulais que se soit parfait, mais je n'ai fait que ça… Erreurs sur erreurs… J'ai agis bêtement, stupidement hier soir… Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma pris, je crois que j'ai été surpris et peut-être un peu effrayé par ce que je ressentais quand j'étais avec toi et que c'est pour ça que j'ai joué les déserteurs et puis il y avait Pansy en même temps… Ca n'excuse rien, bien sûr mais… Je te demande de me pardonner… Je … J'aimerais qu'on reprenne tout à zéro toi et moi… Enfin … Si tu es d'accord…, acheva-t-il en plantant un regard plein d'espoir dans celui d'Harry. »

Il avait l'air tellement sincère, tellement hésitant, comme un adolescent devant la personne qu'il admire secrètement depuis longtemps et qui saute enfin le pas… Harry en fut touché. Il s'approcha de lui à nouveau et mis ces deux mains sur son torse. Puis leva la tête vers lui :

« - Promets moi que ce sera parfait cette fois…, lui murmura-t-il souriant. »

Le visage de Draco s'illumina et il sourit à son tour.

« Je te le promets, dit-il en l'enserrant tendrement. »

Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de Draco et respira un moment son odeur vanillée, douce, masculine et envoutante à la fois. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« - Je te propose de déjeuner avec moi et, si tu le veux bien, avec Pansy. J'aimerais te la présenter, dit Draco.

- D'accord, répondit Harry avec un sourire, moi j'amène Maxime. »

Draco acquiesça.

« - Alors on dit RDV dans un quart d'heure au restaurant, murmura Draco dans ses cheveux.

- Ca marche, souffla Harry dans son cou. »

Harry l'embrassa dans le cou et se détacha de lui sans en avoir vraiment envie.

Draco lui sourit.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

Harry s'éloigna lentement à reculons.

Draco se mordit la lèvre.

Puis, d'un air décidé, il franchit en deux grandes enjambées l'espace qui les séparaient, prit son visage en coupe avec ses mains et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Ce fut court, mais Harry perdit notion de tout ce qui l'entourait, il n'était retenu que par ces lèvres chaudes et sucrées qui se fondaient dans les siennes. Il lui semblait que tout tournait autour de lui et un sentiment inconnu ravageait l'intérieur de son ventre. Mieux que le désir, mieux que les papillons. Quelque chose de plus grand, de plus beau, de plus fort que tout ça… Quand Draco mit fin à ce baiser, il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulé. Ils savaient qu'ils ressentaient exactement la même chose à cet instant. Quelque chose d'impossible à décrire ou à dire pour le moment. Ils restèrent donc muets à se regarder en souriant tendrement. Puis, d'un même mouvement ils s'éloignèrent, se retournèrent et marchèrent rapidement, pour diminuer leur temps de séparation, Draco vers la chambre de Pansy et Harry vers sa propre chambre.

Sur le seuil, Harry ramassa le bouquet de roses blanches qu'il lui avait apporté entra dans sa chambre le posa sur le lit, où il se laissa tomber un moment les yeux clos de bonheur. Pouvait-il considérer tout ce que lui avait dit Draco comme une sorte de déclaration ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus rien, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il l'avait embrassé et qu'il avait adoré ça. Un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage, quand il y repensa. Une voix le sorti de sa rêverie :

« - Eh bah, je vois que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé avec ce cher Draco vu ta tête, fit Maxime goguenard. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un Maxime tout souriant.

« - La ferme le nounours en peluche, répliqua-t-il, fais toi beau, nous déjeunons avec Draco et « Miss Monde », qui se trouve être une de ses amies de longue date, dans exactement 10 minutes.

- Ouais, toi tu peux parler, la fontaine ambulante, je te signale que t'es encore en peignoir… »

Harry baissa les yeux et constata avec horreur que Maxime avait raison. Il attrapa un coussin et lui balança à la figure :

« - Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la _fontaine ambulante_ !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me dit, mais je sais que si elle traine encore, on va être en retard !

- Gnagnagna… », rochonna Harry qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à répliquer.

Sous le rire de Maxime, Harry attrapa ses vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pour s'habiller.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était prêt et ils partirent vers le restaurant.

Devant l'entrée, Draco et Pansy les attendaient déjà. Harry s'avança souriant vers Draco :

« - On est gravement en retard ?

- Non ça peut aller, 5 minutes à peine, sourit-il à son tour.

- Harry, je te présente Pansy, reprit Draco, elle était avec moi à Poudlard et a réussit à me supporter durant sept ans.

- Oui, sept longues et interminables années, j'en suis ressortie transformée…, plaisanta Pansy. »

Harry se tourna vers Pansy et la salua amicalement.

« - Ravi de faire ta connaissance Pansy.

- Moi de même, répondit-elle, j'avais hâte de revoir celui qui déstabilise autant Draco Malfoy. »

Draco lança un regard de reproche à Pansy, pendant qu'Harry pouffait.

« - Je vous présente Maxime, leur fit-il à son tour. Maxime tu …

Mais il s'interrompit. Maxime n'était plus à coté de lui. Surprit, il fit un tour sur lui-même, pour vérifier s'il était encore dans son champ de vision. En effet, Maxime était resté derrière lui, à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé pour s'avancer vers Draco et Pansy. Il était figé, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il venait d'apercevoir la vierge marie danser la polka devant lui. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Pansy. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement pour former un « o » parfait.

« - Hum, hum », essaya Harry, « Maaaaxime », fit-il plus fortement.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas il frappa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre devant son visage. Maxime sursauta.

« - Je disais donc, Maxime, voici Pansy et Draco. »

« - Ah, euh... oui, balbutia celui-ci semblant enfin se souvenir du minimum des convenances, enchanté. »

Son regard passa de Draco à qui il serra la main avec un sourire franc, puis il fixa Pansy, lui fit un baisemain avec un sourire charmeur. Son regard s'abîma dans celui de Pansy pour ne plus en sortir. Pansy, un peu déstabilisé au début, répondit à son regard. Ils se fixèrent tout deux, comme s'ils voulaient qu'un lien se forme et relie leurs deux regards ensembles.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent déconcertés, puis Harry s'avança vers Draco, qui passa son bras autour de sa taille, et lui murmura :

« Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre »

Ils pouffèrent tout les deux et entrèrent dans le restaurant, laissant Pansy et Maxime en pleine contemplation l'un de l'autre, aussi immobiles que des statues.

Le déjeuné se fit finalement sans Pansy et Maxime. Draco et Harry n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre, le début de complicité qui s'était instauré entre eux lors du dernier diner, se développa considérablement. Ils avaient l'impression d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes, ils se comprenaient, parlaient en même temps pour dire les mêmes choses et riaient pour un rien.

En sortant du restaurant, Harry dit à Draco qu'il allait faire une petite sieste, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et il se sentait un peu fatigué. Draco le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sur le chemin, ils virent passer plusieurs infirmiers qui les bousculèrent. Au moment de bifurquer dans son allée, Harry se figea. Les infirmiers revenaient en poussant un brancard où gisait un corps recouvert d'un drap.

Il interrogea un des infirmiers :

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il s'est apparemment cogné la tête en tombant, ce qui l'a rendu inconscient pendant plusieurs heures. Cela lui a malheureusement été fatal. Hémorragie, il n'a pas put appeler les secours, il en est mort. »

Harry regarda passer le brancard avec un air de satisfaction qu'il arriva difficilement à dissimuler. « Bienfait pour toi Franck, pensa-t-il, tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit là où tu es. »

« - C'était lui ? questionna Draco. »

Il acquiesça et Draco serra sa main dans la sienne. Ils continuèrent leur route.

« - Bon, fit Draco une fois arrivés à la porte d'Harry, je t'invite à diner ce soir et je serais sûrement aux environs de la piscine si jamais tu te réveilles avant 20 heures, sourit-il.

- Non je ne pense pas, répondit Harry espiègle.

- Pardon ? fit Draco sans comprendre.

- Si jamais je me réveille avant 20 heures, tu seras dans ma chambre, aux environs de mon lit…

- Mais…, balbutia Draco, je... je croyais que tu voulais te coucher ?

- Peut-être, mais qui t'as dit que je voulais me coucher tout seul ? répondit-il l'air aguicheur. »

Avant que Draco ne puisse répondre il se pendit à sa nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Draco entrouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir la langue chaude et prometteuse d'Harry dans sa bouche. Sans se séparer, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et se dirigèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'au lit où ils se jetèrent, Harry sous Draco. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand le souffle leur manqua.

Harry n'était que plaisir. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu. Il réagissait au moindre frôlement de Draco. Ses mains sur lui le faisaient gémir, sa langue dans sa bouche l'excitait et le désir de Draco qu'il sentait contre sa jambe le rendait encore plus réactif à la moindre caresse. Il sentait les mains chaudes de Draco le déshabiller habilement, il s'empressa de faire de même.

Il contempla son corps nu. Il était tellement beau, tellement parfait. Il sentait sa langue brulante parcourir son cou, ses épaules, ses mains agiles touchaient ses fesses et lui faisaient ressentir mont et merveilles. Il se frottait lascivement à lui, ondulait des hanches et plaquait son bassin au sien, comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui. La bouche de Draco descendit jusqu'à son sexe qu'il prit entièrement sans prévenir. Harry était complètement passif. Il aimait sentir le poids de Draco sur lui.

Leurs peaux s'appelaient, se désiraient, se manquaient dès qu'elles étaient séparées quelques secondes. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de ce genre de traitements, ils n'en pouvaient plus tous les deux. Harry entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco, qui se plaça entre ses cuisses et le pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière sous la douleur et le plaisir qui l'assaillirent en même temps.

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchit en le pilonna fougueusement. Draco poussait des râles de plaisirs qui le transcendaient. Il semblait être fait pour être à cet endroit. Ils se sentaient parfait, unis, complets, enfin. Il transforma ses vas et viens sauvages en mouvements plus lascifs. L'empressement laissait place à la sensualité. Harry gémissait sous ses assauts de pur plaisir qui l'envahissaient à chaque mouvement. Puis Draco réaccéléra le rythme, le plaisir montait, montait toujours sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. Draco bascula sur le dos, entrainant Harry qui se retrouva au dessus de lui. Harry reprit les mouvements avec plus de vigueurs en se mordant la lèvre sous cette déferlante de plaisir intense, les mains appuyées sur le torse de Draco. Draco le regardait : sensuel, pur, tendre et violent à la fois, prendre du plaisir sur lui, les mains fermement ancrées à ses hanches et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps après cette vision. Alors à l'instant même où les muscles d'Harry se contractaient sous un orgasme dévastateur, Draco explosa en lui. Ils vécurent pendant quelques secondes le paradis, le plaisir intense, celui qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus auparavant.

Harry se laissa aller sur le torse de Draco, qui lui releva la tête et l'embrassa, toujours en lui. Encore alanguit par leurs orgasmes foudroyants, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et se laissèrent aller aux moments de tendresse après l'amour.

« Pas de piscine pour nous cet après midi, pensa Draco amusé ».

* * *

**Epilogue : 1 an plus tard...**

Harry sentit une bouche insolente se promener sur son ventre et des mains tentatrices lui caresser les reins et les fesses. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'étira comme un chat.

« - Bonjour beau brun, lui murmura Draco en lui volant un baiser.

- Bonjour beau réveil matin, sourit-il à son tour, quelle heure est-il ?

- A peu près midi et demi, je crois, répondit son amant.

- QUOI ! paniqua-t-il.

- Eh oui, tu as fait la marmotte, mais avec ce que je t'ai fait subir hier soir, c'est compréhensible, reprit Draco de son air de prédateur.

- Mais non idiot ! fit Harry en lui envoyant son coussin dans la figure, on est mercredi ! Pansy et Maxime viennent déjeuner dans 20 minutes !

- Merde, fit Draco comme frappé d'horreur, j'avais complètement oublié !

- Alors dépêches toi, le pressa Harry en réprimant un éclat de rire devant la mine défaite de Draco, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le réveiller comme il l'aurait voulu. »

Maugréant, il se leva tout de même et attrapa un boxer dans un tiroir.

Harry vint l'enlacer en se plaquant contre son dos :

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas amour, on se rattrapera ce soir, sourit il contre son épaule. »

Il se retourna et l'embrassa.

« - Je t'aime beau brun.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Remotivé, Draco s'activa et s'habilla. Harry se perdit soudain dans ses pensées en le regardant.

S'il y a un mois on lui avait dit qu'il partagerait les couvertures de magazines au coté du GRAND ET CELEBRE Draco Malfoy en tant que petit ami, si on lui avait dit qu'il vivrait une osmose parfaite avec le SUBLIMISSIMEMENT BEAU Draco Malfoy et si enfin on lui avait dit qu'il emménagerait chez le DIVINEMENT ENVOUTANT Draco Malfoy au bout de deux mois de relation, tellement leur besoin de l'autre était fort, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Pourtant c'était le cas…

« Comme quoi, tout est possible… pensa Harry en souriant de bonheur. »

A ce moment un crac sonore retentit non loin d'eux dans une autre pièce, signe que des gens venaient de transplaner dans leur salon.

« Et merrrrrde !!! S'exclamèrent-ils ensembles ».

**Fin**

* * *

_Et oui, c'est finit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, pour ma part j'ai pris énooormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous en avez eu autant à la lire ;) _

_Je tenais à remercier très fort ceux qui m'ont été fidèles depuis le touuut, tout début **Kaylee, linette, minia, nanami77, jenin, elleay sahbel, littlemischief, mifibou, keyra chan, nagimel** et **C Elise**, merci également à** Angelus, Love Gaara of the Sand** et **Gwendolyn J B**__ pour leur petit mot, à **shana-san** et **77Hildegard **pour leur gentillesse, un remerciement spécial pour** Luganel, **parce que c'est Luganel ;) à** Iantocullen** qui m'a fait très serpentardement beaucoup rire dans sa dernière review et **Liberlycaride**, mon grand malade préféré pour ses reviews plus longues les unes que les autres et sa foutue capacité complètement déconcertante à lire entre les lignes :p ainsi qu'à **tous les autres** qui ne se sont pas manifestés mais qui sont là, merci de m'avoir suivie ! _

_Bonne année en avance, merci encore et à bientôt !_

_Arrya_


End file.
